Chestionare
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Harry adalah mantan guru SMA Tom, jadi tidak heran kalau dia suka memberi kuis sekali-sekali./TMRHP AU./Rated for suggestive theme.


Sebuah quiz hanya untuk murid kesayangannya.

* * *

 **Chestionare**

 **TMRHP – Modern AU**

 **.::.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter series.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Meja kopi yang terbuat dari kaca itu penuh dengan barang-barang berserakan. Dua cangkir diletakkan sembarangan dengan sisa kopi mendingin di dalamnya, majalah-majalah dibiarkan tersebar, remote TV tertimbun di bawah buku resep olahan ikan, dan bungkus-bungkus makanan yang sudah diremas tampak menggelung dengan jelek.

Meski begitu, Tom Riddle mampu mempertahankan ketampanannya di antara semua itu. Dirinya duduk di sebuah sofa berlengan empuk sambil membaca buku. Posturnya rilek dan santai. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing terhadap kondisi berantakan ruangan. Ini bukan tempat tinggalnya, dan lagipula, dia sudah memperingatkan sang empu berkali-kali untuk memberesinya.

Tom sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan suasana ruang tamu itu untuk bisa memberi lebih banyak komplain. Maka, dia diam saja, menunggu suara percikan air di kamar mandi untuk berhenti. Menunggu kekasihnya selesai mandi.

Dan, sepertinya, dia tidak perlu berlama-lama.

"Tom." Sepasang lengan memeluk Tom dari belakang, membuatnya terdorong ke depan. "Maaf, kau menunggu lama?"

Bebauan sabun dan sampo yang familier membuat Tom mengendurkan bahunya. Kepalanya terlempar ke belakang hingga sisi wajahnya bisa bergesekan hangat dengan pipi kekasihnya. Butuh sedikit manuver, tetapi dia berhasil mendaratkan satu kecupan halus di atas kulit pipi yang memerah lezat itu.

"Aku akan menunggu selama apapun," balas Tom dengan mudah. "Kau selalu mempersiapkan dirimu untukku, kan?"

Keduanya tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengetahui implikasi dari perkataan Tom. Ketika Tom mampir di tempat tinggal kekasihnya, mereka hampir selalu berinteraksi dengan mesra dan intim.

"Aku rela merapikan diriku kalau demi kamu, Tom," balas kekasihnya.

Terdengar bunyi seseorang berjalan mengitari sofa. Kemudian, Harry Potter muncul di depan Tom dengan sebuah seringai lebar. Bagian dalam diri Tom menggelegak senang ketika menyaksikan bahwa Harry mengenakan salah satu kemeja yang dia tinggalkan di sana. Perbedaan tinggi mereka membuat fabrik itu tampak dua kali lebih besar di atas tubuh Harry. Bagian ujungnya jatuh dan menyapu pertengahan paha mulus. Tom tidak malu-malu untuk menutupi tatapannya yang melekat di sana.

"Jadi?" Harry meraba ke belakang dan mengambil kacamata yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kedua mata hijaunya seperti bertambah cemerlang setelah dia memakaikannya. "Bagaimana kuliahmu? Menemui kesulitan? Yah, kukira tidak, dari dulu kau terlalu jenius... Semua guru menyayangimu."

"Kau melupakan satu orang," dengus Tom. Harry adalah guru SMA-nya dulu. Dia cerdas, ceria, menyenangkan, sehingga tak heran ada begitu banyak murid yang menyukainya. Meski Tom tidak sudi mengakuinya saat itu, dia adalah satu-satunya guru yang berhasil menantang Tom untuk mendorong melebihi batasnya, dengan memberinya tugas 'tantangan' yang bisa dikerjakannya di luar sekolah.

Jelas tak ada yang menyangka kalau waktu diskusi keduanya bisa membuahkan... sebuah hubungan yang lebih dekat. Tetapi Tom harus menunggu hingga dia lulus sebelum dirinya benar-benar bisa mengencani Harry, atau gurunya itu akan terlibat masalah besar.

"Ah. Profesor Dumbledore memang agak unik," Harry menaikkan bahunya. "Dan kau sendiri tahu kalau kecurigaannya padamu bukannya tanpa alasan. Dasar psikopat kecil."

Sebelah alis Tom terangkat. "Kau mengencani psikopat yang bersangkutan."

"Kalau begitu, sudah nasib," Harry tertawa. Tom menyadari bahwa kedua matanya mengerling jenaka, dan dia segera tahu kalau Harry sedang berniat melakukan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tom. Dia gagal menahan satu tangannya untuk mendarat di atas pinggang Harry. Yang bersangkutan menerima rengkuhan itu, bergerak semakin maju dengan senyuman menantang.

"Kuberi kau sebuah kuis," bisik Harry dengan bersemangat. "Berani?"

Sesi-sesi pertanyaan seperti ini tidak jarang terjadi sejak mereka bertemu. Harry seringkali menanyakan sesuatu yang jawabannya tidak akan bisa ditemukan pada buku teks sekolah biasa, sambil berharap untuk melihat Tom tergugup dan terdiam karena tak bisa menjawab. Tentu saja, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Oh?" Ujung bibir Tom tertarik ke atas. "Tanyakan saja, kalau begitu."

Harry meraba-raba tempat di mana ujung kemeja dan kulit pahanya bertemu—mata Tom mengikuti dengan lapar—dan berkata dengan suara riang, seolah tidak ada kabut hasrat memabukkan di antara keduanya, "Oke." Dia balas menyeringai kepada Tom. "Coba jawab. Menurut pendapatmu, apakah aku mengenakan sesuatu di bawah kemejaku? Kuberi lima detik untuk berpikir."

Dari semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Harry, baru sekarang Tom dibuat macet. "Apa?" tanya Tom, yang sudah mengira kalau Harry mengajukan salah satu pertanyaan tingkat tingginya.

"Lima... empat..." Harry mengaitkan kedua tangannya di balik punggung. "Ayolah, Tom, jawab saja. Tiga... dua..."

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" desak Tom. Entah dirinya harus merasa kesal, terhibur, atau berhasrat, dia tak tahu.

Harry tersenyum semakin lebar. "...Satu. Oke, waktu habis! Tentukan jawabanmu sekarang."

Tom memberi Harry salah satu tatapan 'apa-kau-serius' tergalak yang dimilikinya. Hanya saja, karena dia tahu kalau Harry tidak akan berhenti sebelum puas, dia membuang napas untuk menyabarkan diri, dan menjawab, "Aku memilih menjawab 'ya'. Kau memakai sesuatu di bawah sana untuk membuatku kecewa, mungkin, karena itu adalah hal yang biasanya akan kau lakukan."

"Itu jawabanmu?" Harry mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Tentunya, kau mengharapkan yang sebaliknya?"

" _Well_ , cepat tunjukkan jawaban yang benar, kalau begitu," gumam Tom dengan lambaian tangan malas.

Decakan pelan terdengar dari hadapan Tom. Selanjutnya, Harry telah berhasil menangkap kedua tangannya, meletakkannya di atas paha mulus padatnya—jantung Tom hampir melompat keluar—dan membiarkannya di sana. "Kupikir, kau harus mencari tahu jawabannya sendiri," bisik Harry sedikit terengah. "Aku suka kalau muridku ingin mendapatkan sendiri jawaban mereka... Ayo, Tom, cari tahu yang benar..."

Sensasi panas menggerogoti dasar perut Tom. Biner gelapnya berkilat semakin berbahaya, membuat Harry bergerak tidak nyaman dengan wajah merah penuh rasa ingin. " _Yes_ ," bisiknya, " _Professor_..."

Panggilan itu jelas membuat Harry tidak tenang. "Ayo, Tom, cepat," gumamnya tidak tentu. "Cepat, cepat, cari tahu..."

Sepasang tangan besar merangkak naik ke atas paha Harry, bergerak penuh menggoda seperti seekor ular. Ujung fabrik kemeja tertekuk dan terlipat ke atas. Apapun hasilnya, Tom tidak sabar ingin melihat apa yang ada di balik kemeja itu. Saat ini, tangannya sudah semakin naik, naik menuju pangkal paha Harry... tetapi pada tempat yang seharusnya terdapat fabrik, tidak ada apapun.

Tom menemukan telapaknya bersentuhan dengan dua gundukan empuk di belakang Harry. Tak ada yang membatasi kulit dengan kulit.

Akibat merasa luar biasa tercengang, Tom bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berbuat lebih banyak, seperti ketika mereka sedang... katakanlah, bermesraan di dalam kamar.

"Harry," Dia berkata dengan nada yang dipanjang-panjangkan.

"Jawabanmu salah!" seru Harry dengan nada sewajar mungkin. Kejahilan masih berkilatan dalam kedua matanya. Tom yakin sekali dia mempelajari teknik mata itu dari Albus Dumbledore tua. Harry lantas mengangkat kemejanya lebih ke atas, menunjukkan lebih banyak porsi paha gempalnya, dan menggumam sambil kehabisan napas, "Aku tidak memakai apapun di bawah kemeja... tidak sehelai pun."

"Nakal sekali." Tom menggerakkan jari jemarinya untuk meremas kuat-kuat gundukan daging hangat itu. "Betapa nakalnya kau, Harry. Nakal, kotor, mesum—"

Harry menahan erangan gembiranya dengan menggigiti bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tak ada tanda-tanda kekesalan apapun atas cara kurang ajar Tom mengatainya—memang itu kesukaan aneh mereka. Justru, Harry membimbing tangan Tom dengan gemetar sehingga dia bisa menjamah lebih banyak.

"Ya, ya." Kedua mata Harry terpejam. "Kau salah menjawab, tapi tidak apa-apa, Tom. Kau bisa menyentuh lebih banyak, kau murid favoritku yang paling menyebalkan—" Kuku-kuku Tom menancap pada bagian dalam pahanya dengan penuh peringatan. "—a-ah, maksudku, paling tampan dan p-pintar. Nah, seperti itu, sentuh aku lebih banyak..."

Tom bergerak maju, membenamkan seringainya pada kedua paha Harry, dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan basah di sana. "Hadiah apa lagi yang akan kau berikan, _Professor_?"

Malam itu, Tom tidak jadi mendiskusikan buku teori yang baru dibelinya dengan Harry, terlalu sibuk untuk memeras permohonan dan pujian dari bibir membengkak mantan gurunya.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Dalam rangka mengatasi WB. Saya belum bisa lanjut fik lain karena laptop rusak, sementara file-file ada di sana... /cry**


End file.
